The invention relates to an thermoelectric air condition apparatus. The invention also relates to an apparatus for air-conditioning a motorcyclist.
This invention relates to an air-condition apparatus, based on thermoelectric elements.
Thermoelectric apparatus based on peltier effect thermoelectric elements are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,208 describes a thermoelectric cooling apparatus, based on thermoelectric elements, which is used to cool an object. U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,294 describes a thermoelectric apparatus for air-conditioning a protective body suit, using thermoelectric elements. The thermoelectric apparatus of both patents can either cool its user or warm its user. The apparatus is coupled to a D.C. voltage supply. A user can reverse the polarity of D.C. voltage supply, causing the thermoelectric apparatus to change its mode from cooling to heating. A disadvantage of the prior art apparatuses is that this change takes a relative long period, because a side that was hot has to start cooling, and vice verse. Another disadvantage of the prior art is that frequent changes in the polarity of the D.C. voltage supply to the thermoelectric elements can shorten the life time period of the thermoelectric elements. Another disadvantage of the mentioned apparatuses is the disability to control the temperature of the air flow which exits the thermoelectric device. Yet another disadvantage of air-condition apparatuses using a thermoelectric element is the usage of thermoelectric elements both to cool air and to warm air. Thermoelectric elements are usually more expensive, and have a shorter life time period than heating coils.
Usually, the cold side of a thermoelectric element is connected to a first heat exchanger, and the hot side is connected to the second heat exchanger. When a thermoelectric element is activated, some of the electromagnetic energy supplied to the unit is xe2x80x9clostxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94it turns into heat (i.e.xe2x80x94additional heat). The additional heat is channeled to the hot side of the thermoelectric element, and to the second heat exchanger. The second heat exchanger has to exchange more heat than the first heat exchanger, so that the second heat exchanger is usually larger than the first heat exchanger. Thermoelectric apparatus in which changing modes is done by reversing the polarity of the D.C. voltage supplied to the thermoelectric elements, have larger heat exchangers because both heat exchangers can be used to exchange the heat from the hot side.
Accordingly, there is a need for an air-condition apparatus based on thermoelectric elements which can allow fast and frequent changes of temperature. Accordingly, there is a need for an air-condition apparatus based on thermoelectric elements which can allow the regulation of the temperature of the air flow which exits the air-condition unit. Accordingly, there is a need for an air-condition apparatus, based on thermoelectric elements which allows to use other means then thermoelectric element, to warm air. Accordingly, there is a need for a non-symmetrical air-condition apparatus, based on thermoelectric elements which has one side which can exchange more heat than the other side.
This invention also relates to an air-condition apparatus for a motorcyclist, based on thermoelectric elements.
Thermoelectric elements based on the peltier effect are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,146,933 and 5,197,294.
Apparatuses for cooling a motorcyclist are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,099 describes a protective motorcycle garments for maximum cooling which allows ambient air to flow through the garments. The air which flows through the garment is not cooled, so that the cooling effect is very limited, and depends on the ambient air temperature. CAN. patent application No. 2,171,265 describes a motorcycle helmet having a thermoelectric device. The thermoelectric device cools only the inner space of the helmet, has relative low cooling power, and being located near the motorcyclist head can cause the motorcyclist severe head damage as a result of an accident. The thermoelectric device is relatively heavy, it can electrify the motorcyclist and the motorcyclist wearing the thermoelectric device has to exert an effort to continuously balance helmet.
A disadvantage of all the mentioned devices is the disability to control the temperature of the air flow which exits the apparatus. A disadvantage of air conditioning devices using a thermoelectric element is the use of thermoelectric elements both to cool air and to warm air. Thermoelectric elements are usually more expensive, and have a shorter life period than heating coils.
Accordingly, there is a need for an air-condition apparatus for a motorcyclist, that can cool the motorcyclist when the ambient air is hot. Accordingly, there is a need for an air-condition apparatus for a that is not mounted on the head of the motorcyclist. Accordingly, there is a need for an air-condition apparatus for a motorcyclist that can cool more than a motorcyclist head. Accordingly, there is a need for an air-condition apparatus for a motorcyclist that can allow the motorcyclist to regulate the temperature of the air flow which exits the apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need for an air-condition apparatus for a motorcyclist that allows to heat the motorcyclist with other means than thermoelectric elements. Accordingly, there is a need for an air-condition apparatus which allows to control the air flow which exits the apparatus.